DRACO MALFOY IS AFRAID OF SNAKES!
by Aliens Took My Fucking Shovel
Summary: don't read this story if you have any respect for yourself. Maximillion Pegasus is Draco Malfoy's best friend!


Draco Malfoy does not like...snakes. Or...tea. EW MAN!!! It was a dark stormy night in August. No it was December. Duh. Get with it. It doesn't rain in December, duh! So it has to be AUGUST!!!!! Oh. Whatever. You sicken me, and I am Draco MAFOY! Ooops, I spelled my last name wrong. IT is M-A-L-F-O-Y! Ha. I showed you all.

Draco Malfoy should seriously write in his own story. It makes sense you know.

This is Maximillion Pegasus writing ya'll. And WE'RE GOING TO PUBLISH ALL OF THIS!!!!

Draco Malfoy... has an STD.

This is his dear friend, um...Donna. And he so does not!

Um...you all are fucking nuts. This is the real Draco Malfoy. And I don't know anymore.

Severus: COMPUTERS ANGER ME

Draco: me too. We aren't seriously going to publish this are we?

PEGASUS: OF COURSE WE ARE!!!!!

Tiffany: I doubt it.

Draco Malfoy... suffers from impotanance.

Donna: (giggles) he does?

Draco: um, no. Why did you say you're name is Tiffany when we all know it isn't? And you're name isn't Donna.

Donna: Shut up.

Tiffany: We're all in disguise. Except you and Pegasus.

Donna: yeah. so.

PEGASUS: DRACO MALFOY LIKES NELLY FURTADO!!!!!

Draco: (smirks) no he doesn't. Why are you lying like this? Shame on you.

PEGASUS: DID I SPELL MY NAME RIGHT????

Tiffany: It's perfectly okay if you like Nelly Furtado and you shake your ass and mutter the words to Say It Right, I accept you. (nods)

Draco: okay that's going a little far. I do not shake my ass to the song. I may like it, however slightly, but I do not shake my ass to it. You must have me confused with a certian extremely tall man who is secretly gay and won't admit it.

PEGAUSSUS: (chuckles and slaps his knee) oh good one Drake. Did i spell my name right?

Tiffany: No. I don't think so.

Draco Malfoy shakes his ass to Say It Right By Nelly Furtado. And Likes It, ALOT!!!!!!

PEGASUS: AT LEAST I CAN SPELL MY NAME RIGHT!!!! Unlike you...DRACO!!!!

Draco: (looks disgusted)

Severus: Why do you hang out with them?

Draco: I...don't know anymore.

Donna: oh sure. We're the only ones who will accept you for having an odd obsession with ALL MY CHILDREN

PEGAUSUSS: YEAH AND DIXIE IS REALLY DEAD!

Draco; shut up . that's not even funny.

Tiffany: It is kinda funny cause i don't even remember her. And besides, you don't even know why you hang out with us.

Draco; i know why i hang out with you...'Tiffany'. (shakes his head) probably because i love you.

Severus: (makes a disgusted face)

PEGASUS: OH GO SCREW A TREE! HA HA HA HA HA HA did i spell my name right????

Donna; (smiles) don't be so mean Severus darling, lighten up.

Severus: shut up i hate you.

Donna: oh sure hunny sure. (smiles and shakes her head at him)

Tiffany: yeah you better love me kid. I like code names.

Roger: I miss Madagascar.

Severus: no one cares

PEGAUSSUSS: I CARE!!!! NOT!!!!!! Ha ha oh that BORat.

Tiffany: I... think we lost the point of the silly story.

Donna: this is a story? Really? (smiles) no...

Draco: this is just an attempt to tarnish my good name.

Tiffany: (blows him a kiss) it's so not.

PEGASUS: I HATE RASINS! THEY REMIND ME OF BLACK PEOPLE! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Draco; (laughs) oh Pegasus.

Donna: hey Pegasus.

PEGASUSUSSU: WHAT DONNA!!!!!!!!!

Donna: are you here to play mind games or duel? (giggles)

PEGASUSUS: (laughs) I'M HERE TO PLAY MIND GAMES!!!! AND KAIBA JACKS OFF TO HIS COMPUTER!!!!!

Donna: (giggles and kisses his cheek) love ya kid.

Roger: Kaiba does not jack off to his computer. You people and your fucked up theories.

Tiffany: i wish it was not Saturday. But Friday. I like Fridays.Yes. That is all.

PEGASUSSUS: how would you know..."ROGER" you are just "ROGER" you don't know what Kaiba does behind Cleopatra's back.

Donna: ha ha good one.

(Rogers dead)

Seto: Hello everybody. How are you all?

PEGASUDFGID: No you're still always Roger to me. Ha ha hah a. Mokuba is my special guuest. yeah.

Donna; did you mean guest?

PEGASUS: that i did

Seto: creepy... very creepy. Your just like Michael Jackson. Minus the gloves.

Donna: (giggles and smiles)

Severus: not that funny

Donna: oh hush sweetie

PEGASUS:::: I AM A FAN OF MICHEAL JACKSON

Seto: It shows.

Draco: uh...yeah. okay. buh bye now.

PEGASUS: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IT is not time to say goodbye.

Severus: yes it is

Draco: indeed.

Donna: i guess.

(Tiffany died)

(Brittany took her place)

Brittany: must you leave?

Seto: i don't know. i just felt like typing.

Donna: (looks at him) what does that have to do with anything???

Draco: I mean it is time for us all to leave and end this.

Brittany: ohhhh gotcha.

Seto: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Donna: you suck Seto, la la loser.

Draco: ha ha, funny.

Brittany: SOMETIMES, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!!!!!!! LARS UNDERSTANDS ME!!!!!!!!

SETO: I HATE MILK.

Donna: Seto you are retarted. Yes.

Draco: makes him cough.

Donna: uh hu...right.

Seto: you all are assholes.

Brittany: i just wanted to write a funny story about Draco Malfoy. And somehow we get this. This is retarted.

PEgasus: we're publishing.

Donna: yes/ yes yes yes yes.

Draco: i don't care.

Donna: yes/

Seto: no, i dont' think so. save this document. there's only one.

Brittany: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUBLISHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Donna: why not? I want soup.

Seto: what kind of soup?

Brittany: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Donna: soup. I love you Seto.why don't you want to publish this???

Brittany: Because it's just dumb. It's just us talking. Not funny. It's just like, blah blah blah. It's a waste.

Seto: I LOVE YOU TOO CHRISTINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you dig it?

Donna: THE NAME IS DONNA!!!!!

Seto: Whatever.

Donna: fuck off than. I will never let you lick my ear again.

PEGASUS: OOOOOHHHHH SJE TOLD TOU!!!!!

Donna; soooooo publishing this. sorry britt.

Brittany: I don't even care anymore.

Seto: YOU get mad at ME for STUPID reasons. :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ANGRY FACE

DRACO MALFOY ENJOYS BUTTER FLIES!!!!!!

Donna: he hates ButterFlies though. he told me they are evil. and i am not mad silly.

Draco; they are evil.

Brittany: you never told _me_ that. Bitch.

Seto: i can't tell if your mad at me or if your just playing around. I don't know. I"m hungry.

Donna: (who is really Christina) As Jay Leno said: "you cannot be mad at someone you truly love" Yeah he said it.

Draco: it never came up about the butterflies.

Seto: Jay Leno thinks he's a philosopher. Jesus Christ.

Brittany: are there many other little things like the butter flies ???????

Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dear god.

Christina/Donna: I hate you Draco.. And Pegasus. Sev's the only one who cares.

Draco: you are not still going on and on about the story thing are you?

Christina/Donna: you know me, even if i;m not talking about it i'm thinking about it.

Draco: true. you are obsessove.

Christina: bla bla bla

DRACO MALFOY THINKS HE'S LORD DARTH MAUL!!!!!!!!!!!!

YUpppp, we done.

FO SHO!!!!!!!!

CAN YOU DIG IT???????

Christina hates the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WANTS TO WRITE!!!!!!

Draco: we will darling we will.

Severus: hell yeah.


End file.
